


cops and robbers

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cigarettes, F/M, Robbery, but still modern i guess, i mean like the 80s, if i ever get around to writing it, kind of, second chapter will have sex, weird sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: she needs a ride and he needs her.vaguely inspired bythis song





	cops and robbers

“He's already made you,” Jyn whispered, looking up at the man pretending to look through the chip section beside her.

“What?” He asked under his breath, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. 

She sauntered closer, smiling when he turned to look at her. She slowly pushed him up against the rack, smiling when the cashier looked away. “He knows,” she said, reaching down to rest her hand on the gun at his side. She frowned when he quirked a brow. “This  _ is _ the south. It’s not your fault, he probably thinks everyone that isn’t white is going to rob him.”

He grit his teeth, looking down at her through narrowed eyes. “What do you want?”

“I have a proposition.” She reached up to play with his collar. “My car broke down about a mile back,” she explained. “Be my getaway driver and I'll give you half.”

He pursued his lips as he thought. He reached down to rest his palm on the small of her back, leaning in to rest his forehead on her shoulder. “Sixty.”

“Fifty,” Jyn huffed, rolling her eyes. She grinned when he pulled her closer. “I'll make it worth your while,” she tempted. 

He hummed, pulling back to look down at her again. “Fine,” he said nonchalantly. He grabbed her arm loosely when she tried to pull away. “Wait,” he whispered. “Kiss me.” He grinned, drawing her attention to his gorgeous mouth. 

“Excuse me?” Jyn asked, ignoring the feeling of her face heating up. 

“If we're playing the role of a couple...” He trailed off, smiling when she practically growled. “Please, baby?” He said in an American accent, speaking just loud enough so that the cashier could hear them.

Jyn rolled her eyes again before pulling him into her by the collar of his shirt. She couldn't help the moan that left her lips when he wrapped an arm around her. She pulled back after his hand found its way to her hip. “Go wait in the car,” she giggled, mirroring his accent. She pushed him away playfully, watching as her walked over to the door while she grabbed a bag of pretzels and two waters. “Oh,” she called as soon as he reached the door. “What kind of cigarettes?”

He smiled, though something below it made her shiver. “Camels.”

“You got it,” she hummed, walking up to the counter. She laid her items down, watching as the employee bagged the few groceries before turning to grab the pack of cigarettes. 

“Regular?” He asked in a bored tone.

“Yes, please,” she said, watching as he set the small box into the bag.

He grunted in acknowledgement, punching a few numbers into the register. He mumbled the price, looking back just as Jyn rested her fist on the counter, a loaded gun in hand.

“Just give me whatever you have, sugar,” she smiled sweetly, watching the boy’s eyes go wide.

* * *

Jyn yanked the door of his car open, plopping down in the passenger's seat. “You took the plates off,” she grinned, reaching into the bag for the pack of cigarettes and the lighter.

“I'm not an idiot,” he mumbled, quickly exiting the lot. “Can I have one?”

Jyn smiled, ripping the plastic off before pulling two cigarettes free from the pack. “Only if I can get your name,” she said.

He sighed and reached out to offer her a hand, making her bite back a smile. “Cassian.”

“ _ Cassian _ ,” Jyn hummed, testing the name on her tongue as she shook his hand. She leaned back in her seat, propping her boots up on the dashboard. “I like it,” she approved, watching a small smile slip across his lips. She brought one of the cigarettes up to her lips, lighting it before passing it off to him.

“And you are?” He asked, taking the cigarette she offered.

Jyn watched as he took a drag of his cigarette, blowing a stream of smoke out, his lips still holding her attention for a few seconds longer than they should have. “Jyn,” she admitted, not even realising she given him her real name until he glanced over at her with a smile.

“Lovely name,” he said. Jyn snorted out a laugh as she laid back in her seat. “What?”

She shrugged. “Never had anyone describe any part of me as  _ lovely _ before.”

“I think your name is,” he hummed, focusing on the long stretch of desert in front of them. Silence dragged on as they both watched the road ahead of them. “Where did you say you were going again?” He asked suddenly, quirking a brow when he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Jyn smiled, letting her eyes slip shut. “I didn't.”

**Author's Note:**

> there will likely be a second, smuttier part.


End file.
